The Ghost In The Auditorium
by RayRayofCali
Summary: Always wanted to do the modern take on Phantom. Well, sort of modern. Anyway, read in the prologue and enjoy the story.
1. Prologue

December 24, 2026

8:10 P.M.

"Kids, stop fooling around!" Lilith, mother to two children was trudging through the snow. "Guys, your Great Grandpa is waiting. Trust me, he's not patient."

Bart sat up in the snow. "Christina started it!"

"Oh sure, blame the little sister." It was obvious that Christina knocked over Bart.

"Kids, come on. Great Grandpa's waiting." Lilith opened the door and the kids ran through. "Kick the snow off your shoes first!"

"Great Papa!" They shouted. Raoul accepted the hug from Christina.

"Your mom is right though, go kick the snow off or you'll clean it up yourself." Christina rolled her eyes but still, went back and kicked it off.

"Alright, the snows off. Grandpa you told us that you were gonna tell us a story when we got here." Raoul shook his head but sat back in his recliner. He looked to Lilith. She sat down in the chair next to her grandfather.

"Grandfather, I remember when grandma would tell it." Christina looked over to her mom.

"Mom, just let Great Papa tell it!"

"Although, your mom is right again. Your Great Grandmother knew it better."

"Oh please just start." Bart was not interested. He had heard the story twice now. Now he just wanted to chug down the eggnog before Christina would gulp it down.

"Well, Christina you know who you were named after, right?"

"Yeah, Great Grandma."

"Yes. Christine. This is the story of how I found her again in high school, and her...protector..."


	2. Chapter 1

October 13th, 1954

2:59 P.M.

Santa Fe High School, Downey, California.

The school auditorium to be exact.

"Where are the witch ballerinas?" The composer asked to no one in particular. Then suddenly, from the side emerged about 15 ballerinas dressed in loose black dresses.

Carlotta rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Polar, I find it ridiculous that I have to just stand here and wait while they get ready. Will everyone have to stop playing the instruments because they're late at the opening?"

"Oh, Carlotta, you couldn't be more right. Girls you need to get ahead of the schedule. Get ready ten minutes earlier." Carlotta had a smug little smirk on her face. Mr. Polar always obeyed her every wish. After all, this was her senior year and he'd have to find someone that could replace her talents when the year is up, which she knew would be impossible. No one could sing her range in the entire school, let alone on key.

"Doesn't anyone ever find it ridiculous that Mr. Polar always agrees with Carotta even if she's being stuck up and stupid?" Meg whispered to her best friend as they danced on stage behind Carlotta and her second solo.

"Shh, Meg, they can hear us, you know," Christine whispered back.

"No they can't. She's busy singing and he's in a trance."

"Well, still. I guess it is wrong but it's just they way it is. Carlotta will always have Mr. Polar wrapped around her finger." Suddenly Meg gasped.

"You don't think that she's…" Then they both looked over at a time when Carlotta held her hand on her chest and Mr. Polar wasn't looking anywhere else besides her hands.

"No, Meg!" Christine whisper-yelled. "Carlotta may be many things but a whore isn't one of them."

"You never know." She leaned over to her. "A whore wouldn't admit."

"But a whore wouldn't be so commanding." Meg thought about it for a second.

"Got a point." Then the lunch bell rang. A few ballerinas were thrown off by the bell and the director yelled for cut.

"Ladies, we've talked about this," Mr. Polar started as he got on stage. "Just because the bell rings does not mean that rehearsal is over. You need to ignore it completely. No breaks in the routine. Start from the beginning again." As he got off the stage, he went to direct the orchestra with the dancers. "And 5, 6, 7,"

"As you can see, we are rehearsing for tonight's first performance of the Crucible; the Musical" the vice principal, Mr. Larson walked in with a few new people.

"Jonathan!" Mr. Polar made everyone stop. "Do you not see us in the middle of something?"

"I apologize. I was just showing our friends around the school. If I could have everyone's attention!" Mr. Polar put his hands on his hips, clearly pissed. "There may have been rumors lately that I'm retiring. I am here to let you know that it's true. I am retiring and this is the new vice principal, Mr. Cane and his assistant, Mr. Jewel. He'll be taking over as Vice Principal. I expect you to treat him nicely." He then patted him on the back as if to cue that he was up.

"Well, as Mr. Larson said, I'm Mr. Cane. And this is Mr. Jewel. We're always here to help out in anyway. So don't hesitate to ask for any help. In anything."

"Also, just an added piece of information." Mr. Jewel spoke up. "We've switched benefactors. So now the entire drama department is being funded by Changy Incorporated." It was well known around school that there was a huge building in town with the name Changy. Christine straightened up. She looked past some of the other ballerinas to get a good look. It was him! "This is Raoul Changy who is also new to this school. His parents are helping out around here so please play nice."

"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you." Raoul said. Christine looked past the girls heads to see her old friend.

"Well, Raoul, now that classes are over for today, you can go home." Raoul went past the ballerinas and out to the parking lot.

"Meg. I know him. I know Raoul. We were best friends when I was little. Before my dad died. Before I started living with you and your mom. But then we went to different schools. It makes sense that he wouldn't recognize me."

"Oh, Christine, he didn't see you, don't beat yourself up."

"Well, if all my ballerinas are ready," Mr. Polar stood in front of the orchestra pit and started them up.

"Actually, yes." Mr. Polar cut of the band. "Would it be too much to ask that we can hear the solo of the star?" Carlotta could not have smiled brighter.

"I suppose. Alright, flip to 'Think of Me, John' everybody." The entire orchestra flipped their booklets. Carlotta stood up straight and held out the side of her dress.

"Think of me. Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye.

Remember me, once in awhile, please promise me you'll try.

When you find that once again you long to set your heart back and be free,

If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me.

Think of me, think of,"

No one could have predicted what happened next.


End file.
